


Merry Christmas Family

by angelheartbeat



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Father Christmas - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Gwen and David adopt Max AU, MomGwen, Rated simply for swearing, dadvid, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: Christmas has rolled around, and David is probably a little more excited for Santa than a twenty-four year old should be.





	Merry Christmas Family

**Author's Note:**

> Surnames of Greenwood and Santos are from various fics I've seen they suit david and gwen

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!!"

Normally, one would expect the child of a household to be the one yelling about christmas, but not in the Greenwood-Santos family. No, in this family it was the father who was up at the crack of dawn, shaking awake his girlfriend and son with a face-splitting smile.

Gwen yawned as she was shaken out of her slumber, eyes bleary as she attempted to open them and see David already dressed in a silly-looking christmas sweater, freckled face beaming down at her, and she felt like she should cover her eyes, he was so much like a human ray of sunshine. 

"Its too early for this, David," she grumbled, casting a glance at the digital clock on her bedside, which read 6:15am. It was barely getting light outside. What business did David have being so energetic at fucking 6:15 in the morning?

"Its never too early for Christmas, Gwen! Besides, this is our first Christmas all together as a family!" David replied cheerfully, producing a festive sweater from seemingly nowhere. "I got us sweaters! Plus,  _Santa_ came!"

Gwen wasn't about to tell him that the reason she was so tired was because she had had to wait until both David and Max were asleep the previous night so she could put the presents down and pretend they were from Santa. It hadn't come as as much of a shock as she had expected finding out that David believed in Santa still, even at twenty-four years old. He just seemed like the kind of naïve sweetheart to still believe it.

Despite continued grumbling, Gwen could never say no to that cheerful, excited face, and she begrudgingly sat up and took the sweater, examining it.

It appeared to be of an angel, and when she turned it over there was even little fluffy wings attached to the back, but it appeared to be missing a head, the neck ending at the neck hole, and Gwen blinked a couple of times, too tired to process why this sweater angel had no head. "David, where's the head?"

David tilted his head like he often did, reminding Gwen as always of a confused puppy. "Put it on and look in the mirror!"

Obliging merely because of the fact that it was Christmas, Gwen chuckled and pulled the sweater over the top of the old t-shirt she wore as pyjamas, and padded gently over to the mirror in their room, staring at her reflection for a few seconds before getting the joke, and breaking out in snorting giggles. David appeared in the reflection behind her, grinning even wider - if that was possible - and slipped a headband on her head, and when she stopped giggling long enough to see why she now had a head accessory, she was met with the reflection of herself wearing a tinsel halo and an angel sweater.

"I hope you like it!" David worried behind her, smile turning a little awkward, and before he could say anything else Gwen twisted around and pressed a kiss to his grinning lips, and he melted into the kiss with ease.

"I love it, David," she said when she pulled back, sighing happily and making sure the tinsel halo was positioned correctly over her head. Any other day of the year she wouldnt be seen dead in this, sure, but this was a sweet gesture, and it was David. If she hadn't liked it, it would have been like kicking a puppy. "So, what does your sweater say? I couldn't read it when you woke me up at an ungodly time."

David stepped back so she could read his sweater, which had the words  _the best way to spread christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear_ emblazoned across the front in caps. "Isn't it perfect? Oh, yeah, I, uh, I bought another one for you, in case you didnt like the angel one. Here!"

He dropped to the ground and pulled a box out from beneath the bed, opening it and pulling out a black sweater that read  _merry christmas, ya filthy animal._ Gwen laughed as she took the sweater. "You know me so well."

"I would hope so!"

"Cmon, lets go wake up Satan."

In Max's room, the boy was sound asleep, clutching Mr Honeynuts close. David crept up beside him and shook his shoulder, wearing a wide grin, and when Max scrunched up his nose and rolled over, David looked about to burst with excitement. "Max!" he whisper-yelled, as Max sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking at his parents tiredly. "Santa came!"

Max blinked, before looking at Gwen, as if to ask  _is he serious?_ Gwen chuckled to herself before nodding. 

"Come on! We gotta open our presents!" David said cheerfully, getting up, and if Gwen didnt know he was 24 and if it wasn't creepy and illegal, she'd be utterly convinced she was dating an overgrown lanky child. The guy believed in Santa, for gods sake. How innocent could you get? 

"How fucking early is it, David?" Max mumbled as he crawled out of bed, and David paused on his way out of the room and spun on his heels.

"That reminds me! I got you a sweater!" he said, and Gwen squinted. How the hell did those two things correlate enough for one to remind David of the other? Once again, David produced the sweater from seemingly nowhere, and handed it to Max, who scowled. It was blue and absolutely drowned in tinsel and decoration, but white block capitals on the front read  _I'm on the naughty list._

"Are you kidding me?" Max griped, but he was already pulling the sweater on instead of a hoodie. David shook his head and grinned, and Max's eyes drifted to the tinsel above Gwen's head, before narrowing. "Gwen, are you wearing a fucking halo?"

"There's wings too," Gwen said mildly, turning around to show off the little fluffy things on her back. "It was David's idea. Now cmon, lets go open presents before he bursts."

* * *

Their admittedly rather small living room was currently at least 40% full of christmas tree, David having insisted they bought the biggest one they could find, because it would be "a little bit of the forest in our living room!". It was also, however, absolutely swamped in decorations, which had made for a fun and absolutely ridiculous day spent decorating the tree, and at one point, Gwen and Max teaming up to decorate David as well, because as Gwen had said, "hes basically part tree anyway". The bottom of it was filled with presents and littered pine needles. Some of the presents had labels reading Santa, but others had labels reading from Gwen, or from David, and a couple that were from Max's friends, unable to come visit over Christmastime. The presents had been building over several weeks, from various people in their lives, but a large chunk had been Gwen, up late on christmas eve wrapping presents for her dorky childish partner and their son, to pretend that Santa came.

The bulk of the Santa presents were for Max, partly because he was the actual kid in their household, and partly because he had less people in his life to give him presents, but the way his face lit up when they settled down in the living room and the first present was pushed towards him was all worth the late night.

"You mean I... Actually get presents?" he almost whispered, and Gwen frowned, putting aside her coffee while David's face changed to worry.

"Of course you do, Max," she said, worries running through her head about what kind of shitty Christmases her kid must have had before they adopted him, and mom instincts kicking in, making her go soft.

The corner of Max's mouth twitched upward in a smile, and he ripped the present open in record time, revealing a stuffed bunny toy. His eyes lit up even further.

"Mr Honeynuts deserves some friends, no?" Gwen asked, chewing her lip worriedly when Max didnt answer. David blinked expectantly, and Max's mouth twitched into an even wider smile.

He didnt say anything, but he did jump up and hug Gwen and David tight, before running off into his room and grabbing Mr Honeynuts, holding the two stuffed animals close in his arms to hide the ever-growing smile on his face, and Gwen had a feeling it had something to do with how he actually had a present that wasn't the same old blue hoodie, that someone had thought about, specifically her and David too, because while the label said Santa she wouldnt have bought a gift for their son without consulting his dad. Actually, why was David still buying into the whole Santa thing when 90% of the presents labeled Santa were bought with him, and the other 10% were  _for_ him? David Greenwood really was a mystery. It was a good thing she loved him.

Once the first present had been opened, they were off, David and Gwen sliding down from the sofa to sit beside Max on the floor and rip open countless packages from friends and family and "Santa". Before long, the living room floor was a warzone of demolished wrapping paper, and something was starting to smell delicious. 

"David, whats that smell?" Gwen asked, side-eyeing a pile of trashy romance novels a friend had bought her, while Max was busy setting up the new phone they had bought him so he could keep in touch with Neil and Nikki without using Davids.

"Oh!" David said, like he had completely forgotten, standing up and brushing loose bits of sellotape and paper off his legs. "I got up extra early this morning and put in the turkey, and its been slow cooking for hours! I've still got to make all the vegetables and everything, but it should be coming along nicely!"

"You mean we're having an actual christmas dinner?" Max asked incredulously, looking up from his phone starting up. David grinned, as if he hadn't been doing so already.

"Yuppers! I'll go check on it and start getting ready to cook everything else!"

And with that he bounced off into the kitchen, humming a Christmas song to himself, and Gwen gazed after him, remembering just how much she loved this man. Max was fiddling with one of his gifts, and she shifted her leg out from under a pile of paper in order to nudge him.

"So, what d'you think of your first christmas with us so far, Satan?" she asked, and Max smiled a little at the nickname she had created for him, before coughing and looking down. 

"Its alright, I guess," he grumbled, but Gwen wasn't buying it. 

"Aw, cmon, kiddo, you dont gotta keep up the grumpy act, at least not today. Its christmas! Even I'm not a sourpuss today, which is fucking unusual."

Max nodded slightly, before sighing and avoiding eye contact. "Alright, fine, its pretty fucking amazing. There, I said it. Are you happy now?"

"Absolutely. I'm your mom now, so you better prepare for awkward questions like that a hell of a lot, or at least whenever my mom instincts kick in." Gwen smiled and held up her fist for a fist bump, which Max returned with a tiny grin, before Gwen leaned in, soft smile turning devious. "Hey, you know what? Davids real fucking ticklish. When he gets back in here, wanna jump him?"

"Are you genuinely giving me an option to cause David suffering?" Max asked, astounded, and Gwen chuckled.

"That's not exactly the phrasing I would use, but pretty much."

"Are you kidding me?! Hell fucking yeah!"

It took a while for David to actually return, so Gwen and Max filled the time with talking about random subjects, before David walked back in, wearing an apron and smiling wide.

"Alright family, I-  _agh!_ "

Cutting himself off with a scream, David was jumped at by both members of his family, both Gwen and Max instantly tickling any spot of him they could reach, while David started snorting and giggling in laughter, pinned down by his girlfriend and son mercilessly and ruthlessly attacking him.

The tickling attack lasted as long as Gwen and Max could be bothered, which was a lot longer than one would necessarily expect, and left David in tears of laughter, unable to speak for several seconds.

"Hey, we shut him up," Max commented as they rolled off of him, and Gwen laughed, holding out a hand to help David up.

"Sorry about that, David, but not really," she said as David regained the ability to do anything except laugh, but David being David, he just breathlessly laughed again and swept Gwen into a kiss, earning fake retching noises from Max.

"Get a fucking room, you two!" Max yelled, shielding his eyes. David pulled back and scooped Max up into a hug before putting him back down, catching his breath finally.

"As I was," a huff, "saying, before you two ruthlessly attacked me, I've," another huff, "cut up all the vegetables and put them in to cook, and I've also made some stuffing and bread sauce, I'm not really sure what either of you like and don't like so I've been following my moms recipes exactly. It should be done pretty soon!" he said excitedly, clapping his hands. Gwen cupped her hands around her mouth and made an over exaggerated  _whoop,_ while Max just grinned, and David was delighted by how much Max was smiling today.

When David headed back into the kitchen to check on dinner, Max and Gwen followed him out of boredom and curiosity, skulking around the doorway and watching as their own personal ball of sunshine skipped around the kitchen, humming as he checked on various pans and trays in the oven. 

"Max, can you lay the table?" David called over his shoulder, and Max made a murmur of assent, gathering up cutlery and placing it in their usual seating arrangement around the circular dining table David insisted on, because it added charm, according to him. Max and Gwen agreed to an extent, even if it did fit awkwardly in what little space they had. 

Gwen and Max ended up being told to sit down and get comfy, and they took the time to have yet another conversation about whatever random topics popped into their head, until a cheery "Ta-daa!!" sounded, and there stood David, a bowl of potatoes in one hand and a bowl of parsnips in the other.

Placing them down, he frowned. "I should have saved the tada for the turkey, shouldn't I? Pretend that never happened." quickly followed up by him disappearing into the kitchen again, returning with a tray of stuffing and a bowl of bread sauce. The back and forth continued for a while until there was just one big space left in the table and Max was essentially drooling all over his plate at the sight of the food - he would never admit it, but Davids cooking was the best he had ever had.

Finally, David appeared, turkey held on a massive platter. "Ta- _daaa_!" he said proudly, placing it down and putting aside his oven gloves in order to sit down. "Help yourselves!"

The three of them did just that, piling their plates high and digging in with gusto, until the veritable feast was all but finished - or perhaps thats an exaggeration. The three of them couldn't finish all the food, but they certainly tried. Once plates were cleared and all three of them were sat back, more stuffed than the turkey was, David produced a box of crackers, and Gwen looked at him with amazement.

"David," she said, and David glanced up from handing Max a cracker. "I am utterly convinced that you have a secret portal in your ass that lets you store as much shit as you want, because no normal human could produce this much shit out of thin air."

"Harrison can," David said simply.

"Yeah, but you aren't a fucking magic nerd, you're a nature nerd. Pull this damn cracker with me," was Max's input to the conversation, waving the cracker in Davids face, and Davids face lit up, willingly grabbing the other end and tugging until there was a bang and the cracker exploded.

Before long, they had descended into cracker chaos, stupid jokes littering the table that earned far too much laughter, and David somehow wearing three different paper crowns. Even Max was laughing, a crown balanced carefully on his mess of black curls.

Eventually, they settled down, and with David and Gwen having downed a bottle of wine between them - it was affecting David more, despite him having drunk less, due to him being an utter lightweight - and Max unused to eating a large meal, they simply stumbled on over to the sofa and collapsed, both Gwen and Max laying heavily on each of Davids sides. 

David wrapped an arm around each of them and pulled them close, and before long Max had nodded off to sleep, and David was about to ask Gwen if they should carry him to bed when he noticed that she had fallen asleep cuddled up to him as well. 

So instead he smiled, closed his eyes, and whispered a simple "merry christmas," before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> its september this was a mess like all my fics
> 
> ft a couple of hcs like a. david is rlly ticklish and b. hes a total alcohol lightweight
> 
> both gwen and max lighten up around Christmas I mean its fuckin Christmas
> 
> this was. a mess. dont sue me


End file.
